I Want Him
by ilovefadam123
Summary: Fiona and Adam are lawyers in New york. Both Fiona and Adam have a crush on each other but are afraid to admit it.Will these two lovebirds stop fighting the lovebug and just let it bite them? Read to find out. *Lots of lemons*
1. Chapter 1

"Hey",he said happily as he walked towards me. Adam was really cute and I have to admit I have a little innocent crush on him. Adam and I work at a law firm in New York city and we are very well known. Adam looked very handsome today with a black suit on and white under dress shirt with a yellow tie. Oh let me respond before he notices me staring.

"Hey whats up",I replied looking him in the eye.

"Oh I was wondering did you have the file for the Stuart vs. Lock case. You know for the divorce thing",he said leaning against my door.

I bit my lip looking him up and down. Sometimes me and Adam would have little flirting moments. He would flirt with me and I would flirt back. One time when we had a meeting we sat by each other. I know this seems kind of childish but he played footsie with me. Come on were 24 years old people. We always have little innocent flirting moments like that and I can see a connection.

"Yea here you go",I said handing him the file. Our hands accidentally brushed against each other and I felt a sort of rush run through my fingertips.

"Thanks Coyne", he replied leaning against the door again. He stood there for awhile playing with his tie.

"Anything else Adam", I asked looking him in the eye. My heart was beating faster every second that went by. Why was he still standing here? He looked up at me and I saw his big blue eyes.

"Umm I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me this afternoon",he asked looking nervous.

Yes! The moment I have been waiting for to be alone with Adam. He finally asked me to be alone with him. This is just my perfect day. I smiled a toothy smile at him and he smirked at me.

"Sure", I replied smiling like a fool.

"Cool",he replied leaning up from the wall.

He walked away from my office and I couldn't have been more excited that Adam asked me to lunch. I couldn't wait until twelve thirty to get one on one time with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey",he said happily as he walked towards me. Adam was really cute and I have to admit I have a little innocent crush on him. Adam and I work at a law firm in New York city and we are very well known. Adam looked very handsome today with a black suit on and white under dress shirt with a yellow tie. Oh let me respond before he notices me staring.

"Hey whats up",I replied looking him in the eye.

"Oh I was wondering did you have the file for the Stuart vs. Lock case. You know for the divorce thing",he said leaning against my door.

I bit my lip looking him up and down. Sometimes me and Adam would have little flirting moments. He would flirt with me and I would flirt back. One time when we had a meeting we sat by each other. I know this seems kind of childish but he played footsie with me. Come on were 24 years old people. We always have little innocent flirting moments like that and I can see a connection.

"Yea here you go",I said handing him the file. Our hands accidentally brushed against each other and I felt a sort of rush run through my fingertips.

"Thanks Coyne", he replied leaning against the door again. He stood there for awhile playing with his tie.

"Anything else Adam", I asked looking him in the eye. My heart was beating faster every second that went by. Why was he still standing here? He looked up at me and I saw his big blue eyes.

"Umm I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me this afternoon",he asked looking nervous.

Yes! The moment I have been waiting for to be alone with Adam. He finally asked me to be alone with him. This is just my perfect day. I smiled a toothy smile at him and he smirked at me.

"Sure", I replied smiling like a fool.

"Cool",he replied leaning up from the wall.

He walked away from my office and I couldn't have been more excited that Adam asked me to lunch. I couldn't wait until twelve thirty to get one on one time with him.

-lunchtime!-

"Ready for lunch",Adam asked me as he appeared at my door.

I looked up from my computer at smiled at him. He had a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Yea,just let me grab my purse", I replied standing up.

I had to admit I was pretty nervous to be going on a daydate with Adam. I was afraid I was going to do something stupid and he wouldnt want to talk to me anymore.

I walked towards Adam and noticed him eyeing me up and down. I didnt mind though.

"You got everything",he asked looking down at me. Adam had a good five inches on me.

"Yea",I replied.

We stared at each other for a couple of more minutes. I then scooted closer to him. I grabbed him by the tie and put my lips to his mouth where they were just about to touch his.

"Then _we_ should get going then",he replied with his lips just a few centimeters away from mine.

" I guess we should",I said fixing his tie on him and walking past him.

I smirked at my handywork and went to the elevator.

"You coming",I asked a confused Adam still standing at my door.

"Yea!",he replied rather loudly.

Adam closed my office door and walked over to me. He smirked at me as he walked by and hit the elevator button. He motioned for me to go in first and I walked in. He followed closely behind and hit floor one.

-elevatotor ride-

Adam and I were standing pretty close to each other on the elevator and our hands were gently brushing against each other. I noticed from the corner of my eye Adam stealing quick glances at my cleavage. Time to put Adam to the test.

"Hey Adam do you wanna hang out after work",I asked him looking him in the eye.

"Yea! Sure that would be awsome. What about my place?",he suggested. Bingo.

"Sounds fine", I replied.

Adam had a goofy grin on his face as we exited the elevator. I shook my head. _Boys_.

-after lunch-

"Well that was delicious",Adam said looking straight ahead.

"Yea it was",I replied.

"So about tonight...what do you think we should do"he asked completely unaware of what I was thinking.

"Its a surprise",I said as our hands brushed against eachother.

"Ok I like surprises",he replied.

-Fiona's Condo-

_Ugh_! What to wear tonight? Well I could always go for the blue dress. Yea thats what I am going to wear. Maybe I should call Holly J.

"Hey Holly J", I greeted when she picked up the phone.

"Fiona I am kinda bust right now", I heard Declan in the background saying something. I then heard Hlly J sigh then giggle.

"Listen I need your opinion on a dress my blue dress with the straps or the black without straps",I said waiting for a answer.

I heard her giggle again and sigh.

"What are you getting dressed for'",she asked.

"A date",I replied.

"The black one bye!"she replied hanging up.

Guess I'm wearing the black one tonight.

-Adam's Condo-

I knocked on the door and waited for Adam to answer it. When I saw him my mouth literally hit the floor. He had on a black white beater with black slacks. He looked at me in shock. I got a good look at Adam's muscles and he was _very _good looking. He had a lean muscular build and I could see his six pack abs through the fabric of his shirt.

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm not dressed wasnt expecting you until later let me just put my shirt on. "Come in",he said opening the door wider.

I stepped in side Adam's condo in awe. He had furniture that was kind of a blueish grayish look to it. He had a humongous flat screen television hanging on the wall with a stereo system that could blow your mind.

"Ready to eat",he asked me appearing from around the corner.

"Yea",I replied looking him in the eye.

-After dinner bow chicka wow wow-

"That was amazing Adam",I said as he took my plate up.

"Well it cost me two hundred fifty bucks so it shouldve have tasted amazing",he said as he put the plates in the sink. Now its time for "dessert".

"You ready for the dessert suprise"I asked him as he walked towards me.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Sure",he replied with a smirk.

"Just unzip my dress and you'll find it",I said turning around.

He walked towards me and unzipped my dress. When he was finished I puleed it down revealing my Victoria Secret lungerie.

"Woah",he said quietly.

I pulled his hand leading him to the bedroom.

When we got to his bedroom i pushed the door closed and ran over to him pushing him on the bed.

I straddled his hips leaning down to kiss him. he moaned and I ran my hands through his hair. He rolled over so I was under him and he was on top of me. He unbuckled his pants and pshed them down. I could see his arousel through his boxers. He pulled my panties down and kissed my neck. I moaned as he sucked gently at it.

" You dont know how long I have been waiting for you to do this",I said as he pulled his bokers down.

"The feelings mutual",he replied as he rubbed himself against me.

I moaned as he entered me slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed deeper inside me pumping at a steady pace. I moaned as he kissed me on the lips while he was still pumping inside me.

"Faster!",I shouted as he pumped inside me faster.

I rolled us over causing me to be on top of him. He grabbed my hips and I guided myself onto his member pushing down on him slowly. I rested my hands on his hip earning a moan from him. He went in and out of me as I went up and down.

"Oh my Adam",I shouted as he rolled over putting my head on the pillows.

He put his on each side of me as he pumped deeper inside of me.

This lasted about a god fifty minutes until we both could feel our climaxes acoming. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as he pumped faster and faster and faster.

"Adam!",I shouted as I climaxed.

"Fi!",he shouted as he climaxed as the same time as me. He pulled himself out of me and laid down on his back. under the covers. He wrapped a arm around me and I snuggled into his embrace.

"That was the most amazing dessert I have ever had",he told me as we were both breathing hard.

"I worked hard on it",I teased.

He laughed and I did as well.


	3. Hummingbird Heartbeat

I awoke next to Adam with a giddy feeling inside. I cant explain it but it's the kind of feeling you have when that boy you love gives you butterflies in your stomach. It changes you. Last night was Adam and I's first time together and it was amazing. He was so passionate with me. I never want to leave this bed.(AN-See my song reference)

I looked over towards Adam and saw that he was still sound asleep. I looked at his hair and noticed it was everywhere. He looked messed up. I smiled and snuggled closer to Adam. I was just about to go back to sleep when I heard his voice.

"Morning beautiful",he said as he kissed the side of my head. I swear my heart started beating like a hummingbirds.

"Morning..you know I could get used to waking up next to you",I told him as I played with his hair.

"Me too..you are a site for sore eyes",he replied.

"Well if you want how about a day in the city just you and me",I suggested.

"Alright but showers first",he stated with a smirk.

"Of course",I said hitting him with a pillow.

He pulled me into his embrace and kissed me passionately. I moaned into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned away from the kiss and he looked at me curiously.

I gave him a suggestive look and he nodded vigorously. I rolled on top of him and straddled his waist. I leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss while using one hand to tuck my hand behind my ear and the other to rest on the crook of his neck. I could see Adams vein on the side of his neck as it was sticking out under his skin. I sat up a little to allow Adam enter me slowly with me taking full control. He let out a deep throaty growl and it turned me on even more.

"Slow down Fi please",he begged as I sped up my pace.

"No I wanna feel you explode inside me",I replied as I rested my hands on his chest.

He balled his hands up in the sheets until they turned white. I sped up my pace even faster until I felt drops of pre cum. I rested my hands on his shoulders and he allowed him to burst inside of me.

"Adam!",I moaned as he cummed inside of me.

"Fiona!",he moaned loudly as he laid back panting.

I laid down on his chest and kissed it. We laid there for awhile until we got up to shower and leave for the day ahead of us.


End file.
